Aortic valve stenosis is a common disease in which calcification of the cusps of the aortic valve cause the flexibility of the valve to be compromised and the open valve area to diminish. Once aortic valve stenosis develops, due to the reduction in the aortic valve diameter, blood flow is compromised. Aortic valve stenosis often progresses to heart failure and other life threatening conditions.